supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Osiris Learsian
Osiris Learsian, also known as Hexian Magik, is a powerful Omega level mutant who was born a Ancestral Witch that couldn't practice witchcraft. After his mutation kicked in, he was known as The Blood Witch throughout his community in the 1700s. He was later assigned to be a Harvest Boy, and successfully completed it, though, his magic never returned to his body, leaving him as a Mutant. He was later granted Semi-Immortality before being used by Sinister as a conduit for power. Origin *An excerpt from the X-men Cerebro files; 2006* Charles: ''Good morning, Osiris.'' Osiris: ''Morning.'' C: ''How are you feeling so far today?'' O: ''Good, I guess.'' C: ''That's good. So a few days ago, I asked you if we, the X-men and staff, can put your files into Cerebro. You've only been here for a few months now. I feel like this could be best to try and figure out who you are and to get to know you better.'' O: ''Yeah...'' C: ''Are you comfortable telling us your information that will go on record in the system here, Osiris?'' O: ''Yes.'' C: ''Alright. I'd like to begin with the very beginning, in detail, about your life. Your body seems to be immune to the effects of time, which makes me believe you are... well, older than me. *Laughs*'' O: ''Yeah. *Laughs*, I am in fact. Older than everyone else here.'' C: ''Go ahead, Osiris. Remember to include vivid details and if you get too uncomfortable about talking about something, you can stop, okay?'' O: ''Alright, um... I was born sometime in the 1700 in New Orleans. I remember the story of how my mother, Sarabi, forced herself out of massachusetts after the witch trials. New Orleans wasn't any better for her, since she was a witch herself, but she was unnoticeable to say the least. My father was the only acception.'' He and my mother were intwined with each other. His name was Triniutan. Anyways, I remember my mother always told stories of how powerful he was and such a great leader for the witches of New Orleans. That city has this... coven that is both dead and alive, and every 300 years, they sacrifice four teenagers to try and keep the ties to their ancestors alive. Those who were sacrificed was able to come back to life and those who were chosen became powerful pillars of the community, called Harvest Boys. My father was one and was treated as "King" of the witches or whatever. Anyways, after he and my mother met, they quickly fell in some form of love, I guess and from that love, came me. The weird thing was, when I was born, there was something different about me; about the power flowing in my bones. The witches couldn't figure it out. Remember, this was the 1700s so it wasn't like they wanted to help me either. Didn't matter if I was apart or born into the coven. My bad, i'm going off topic. Anyways, my father was killed when I was baby, which my mother forced to take care of me. It wasn't a problem though. I was quiet and well nourished throughout my childhood. Not much is known about it though, with me at least. I miss her, you know? C: ''As you should, Mr.Learsian, as you should. Are you comfortable to go on?'' O: ''Yes. Sorry. Uh, my childhood was rocky. I wasn't treated fairly and I was a slave to the witches. But though all that, My mother found hope and fun in these little situations. Funny, I remember when she would make the brooms and pots dance around the room to entertain me while she worked.'' Sadly, she was tortured a lot by the white men in our community. She was strong though. Powerful without having any form of power magic... Yeah... She was great. I remember she made a whole room of people fall asleep because they were gonna hurt me. Besides that, my childhood was pretty... normal, I guess. When I reached my teen years though, that's when the darkness crept in. Back then, the Harvest was linked to those who sacrificed themselves. Like, as long as they lived and their magic supplied to the link, the ritual served its purpose. The thing was, after my father died, his magic was never returned to the earth so... The Harvest was failing itself. Let's just say that being the son of a powerful witch from New Orleans had its perks but also its problems. The coven leaders decided that since my father's magic runs through my bones, they were gonna sacrifice a 13 year old boy for power... My mother tried to convince them that it wouldn't work but witches are hardheaded. It was only me too and they didn't hold back on the preparation. I don't remember the event itself, but I do remember the moment when this blade filled with power, touched my neck and sliced my throat open. It wasn't painful though. It was more like I got lightheaded and then passed out into this dark world. The next thing I knew, I woke up in this... weird ghost land and all these weird ass--...Excuse my language--...all these weird dressed people surrounded me. From what I remember, they told me I was in the Ancestral Well were all spirits go when they're consecrated to the earth or something like that. I didn't really care much for them or my witch heritage. I couldn't access any magic still so... I had no interest. Couldn't tell them that though; they freaked me out. After that, I remember waking up in the cemetery. It felt like I was in The Ancestral Well for... 30 minutes? Turns out, I was "Dead" for about six months. During that six months, a sickness spread throughout the city and killed a lot of people... Including... C: ''Your mother...'' O: ''Yes... I never did get to say goodbye. Sad... Really... Really...Sad...'' C: ''I am so sorry Osiris.'' O: ''Don't worry about it, Professor X. It was a lifetime ago. The witches could've helped her but in the end, she couldn't even help herself. Then she died and well... That was the end of the story. The sickest part is that she wasn't even consecreated. They buried her in a shallow grave like all the others who died. Doesn't matter, I killed them all. Or so I thought I did.'' C: ''Explain.'' O: ''Well, you know how emotional distress is like... the access of mutation? I basically was in so much distress with my emotions, that I not only activated my abilities, but they were out of my control. Used by the witches, lied to by the elders, manipulated by the ancestors, and threatened by the city... I couldn't handle it all. So, all I did was try to let the feeling go and I guess everything went dark.'' I woke up in the cemetery, covered in blood, dirt and ash. There was smoke and debris everywhere. Of course, the cemetery itself remained untouched but everywhere else... it was just chaos. I walked through the streets trying to figure out what happened before it all came rushing back to me. I happened. I took my emotions out on everyone else in the city and lets just say... I turned the place inside out. I was covered in this red flutterly energy that made me untouchable and a force of chaos. All I wanted was the witches, but the town folk got in my way. I remember this. It was just... anger. I guess I blacked out during the attack and set the town on fire. Of course, the humans found a way to cover it up. Not long after, I fled New Orleans to try and figure myself out and to figure out what the hell I was going to do with my life. I was walking along the streets a few days later, still trying to wrap my head around what I did, when I was snatched by someone. Next thing I knew, I was in this... lab.. doctors room or something. That's when I first met him. Nathaniel Essex. Sinister. C: ''Sinister? You... met him before?'' O: ''I didn't just meet him. He made me what I am today.'' C: ''Continue, please.'' O: ''Before, I could just manipulate energy and absorb it.'' ''After I met sinister... well, after he kidnapped me, I was apart of these subjects of tests that even today, I can't explain. But basically, he gave me something that not only amplified my powers, but changed them. Something about how the serum he stuck inside me attacked and bonded the cells that were my X-Gene. Afterwards, my power was totally different and I was totally new.'' I spent five years with the guy and all he wanted was the perfect mutant. Till this day, I don't know who he actually is or what his actual plan is, but he was smart and brilliant. After word spread about how I burned New Orleans down, he thought I was the perfect subject. Three years of training and being a subject to him. Fighting and shit--...Stuff... It made him happy. Along with the side effect, my gene's seemed to remain constant after the third year with him. I'm basically immune to time, or something. I don't age anymore. Doesn't mean I'm immortal. I'm just... frozen. After my fifth year, I escaped from his control and fled far, far, far away from wherever I was, and for...what? 200 years, I remained under the radar and away from everyone else. Wasn't easy, but I didn't want to go back with Sinister. It was interesting though. Watching time move on while I was able to watch it like a movie, especially when the mutants broke out in the early 1900's. And then the whole Jean Grey... fire bird incident happened and then boom. The 2000s hit. C: ''That was a really interesting story Osiris. I have a question though... If you've been absent from everyone else for 216 years, how did we find you?'' O: ''I guess Sinister still had a grudge. He found me located in Italy and I guess his resources advanced within the last 200 years because I was almost subdued by him easily. But just like him, I too advanced and was able to warp myself back to America, well, Canada. I guess I ran into wolverine while I was there. He was snobby about it, but he took me in I guess and led me to the this mansion here.'' C: ''I see. Well, thank you Osiris for this. Really, it helps us. You've lived such an incredible life for a 16... well... a 216-years-old-in-a-16-year-old body. I think I can offer you something. A spot on the team soon after you finish your studies.'' O: ''Alrighty then.'' *''File Ends*'' Personality Osiris is a kind, passionate, and sweet boy, but was also described as a loaded gun via his emotions. Through all that though, He was shown to have trust issues and a little bit of paranoia. He often sacrifices stuff for others in the hopes that he would be safe from something no one else can understand. Appearance Osiris stands at 5 feet and 10 inches, with black hair, dark brown eyes and a rich brown skin tone. Powers & Abilities CHTHONIC MAGIC - ''Osiris can utilize Chaos Magic, allowing mastery of spells capable of warping, manipulating and/or reconstruct reality and the very fabric of existence.'' * Warping Teleportation - ''Osiris distorts the space around him, turning it into a warp field, and collapsing matter within the field through a spatial distortion into a dimensional void, instantly teleporting him to another location.'' * Reality Warping - ''Osiris can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it.'' * Spell Casting - ''Osiris can cast spells, which is a procedure for producing specific magical effects.'' PROBABILITY BOLT PROJECTION - ''Osiris can manipulate probability via "Probability Bolts" of reality-disrupting force, which causes disturbance in the probability field surrounding the target for various effects including physical damage and curses/misfortune.'' * Concussive Force - ''Osiris can deliver impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage.'' * Jinx - '''Osiris can cause people, objects, or things to have accidents, misfortune or other bad luck. * '''Disaster - '''Osiris's bolts can manipulate all forms of natural disasters, including avalanches, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, hydrological disasters, meteorological disasters, wildfires, health disasters, space disasters, etc. '''POWER AUGMENTATION - ''Osiris can enhance the powers of themselves or others' so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone.'' * Power Negation - ''Osiris can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under his effect.'' ENERGY MANIPULATION - ''Osiris can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy.'' * Energy Generation - ''Osiris can generate different kinds of energies of their choosing, making it an offensive weapon in time of need.'' * Energy Absorption - ''Osiris can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into his body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage.'' * Energy Shield Constructs - ''Osiris can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of the various forms of energy.'' PSIONIC MANIPULATION - ''Osiris can use any and all psychic powers.'' * Telekinesis - ''Osiris can move objects with his mind.'' * Telepathy - ''Osiris can read another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and affect their minds/thoughts.'' * Empathy - ''Osiris can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms.'' * Clairvoyance - '''Osiris can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the his physical sight and allows him to act when he are unable to use his eyes. ''Abilities'' * '''Psionic Resistance - '''Osiris's mind is very resistant to psionic powers and beings. * '''Chaotic Mind - ''Osiris's mind is protected by a wall of chaos that prevents telepaths from controlling and/or reading his thoughts.'' Weaknesses * Darkness - ''Osiris's powers cannot work if he is surrounded by darkness. THIS DOES NOT MEAN... if he's in a dark room, his powers will not work.'' * Empathy - '''Osiris's emotions are linked to his powers and vice versa. An Empath can disrupt that link, and disrupt his powers. * '''Hexagon Fields - '''If or when Osiris overuses(overdose) his power, or runs out of energy, large red hex panels will form in front; causing his power to backfire and usually flings him back. The only power unaffected by these fields is his Energy manipulation abilities. ''Trivia''''' TBA